Love Free
by torib0o
Summary: Can Shino show Kiba who he is? Can he open up and learn to trust him? ShinoKibaShino. Shonen-ai. Set in the same universe as 'Their Story.' ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set in the same universe as 'Their Story'. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

To many people Aburame Shino was a complete mystery, an anomaly; in short he was something entirely odd and different. In his life he'd been called a weirdo, a freak, and other things that were meant to hurt him but none of it had ever bothered him because from early on his father told him that this was the lot that their family must bear. Though in all the people that felt they were superior to him, there was one who'd always been around him, always poking, prodding, and annoying but at the same time happily comforting.

"Hey Shino, what are you thinking about?"

Looking to his left he watched as Kiba stretched languidly before settling back down into Akamaru's side.

"Do you remember how we met, Kiba?"

Kiba turned half lidded eyes to Shino and blinked before a lazy smile crossed his face. "Yeah, our first day at the Academy, right?" he leaned back and sighed. "Yeah, I remember. That bigger kid pushed you down and your glasses fell off and you wouldn't push him back 'cause you wouldn't uncover your eyes."

"Yes," Shino grinned at the memory. As much as he disliked remembering someone beating him up, it was nice to think of Kiba doing something almost chivalrous.

Kiba laughed. "Remember his face after I pushed him in the mud and he charged at me? Ha, Iruka-sensei was so pissed when he found out where I kicked that kid." Kiba closed his eyes as he laughed.

Shino looked at Kiba and felt a warm smile cross his face. The younger man truly was an amazing person, so full of life and happiness, Shino had never met another like him. True Naruto and Lee were similar to Kiba in the sense that they were both loud, easily excitable, and never backed down from a challenge but there was something different about Kiba, but then again maybe it was just the fact that Shino was indisputably in love with the younger man.

"Shino?" Kiba called. "Hey, what's goin' on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing." He replied.

To most the statement would sound empty, void of any emotion, but to Kiba who'd spent years with Shino, he knew exactly how to read him.

"What are you so happy about?"

And the fact that he could read Shino and Shino's entire family for that matter shocked Shino to no end. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kiba smirked as he stood and walked to stand in front of Shino. Leaning down he pulled the black collar away from Shino's mouth. Bending closer, lips centimeters away from Shino, he licked the older boys lips.

"Shino." He moaned out. "Fuck, I love how you taste." Grabbing Shino's face, he pulled the taller man into a vicious kiss. He bit Shino's lip harshly, causing him to gasp and Kiba didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into the Aburame's warm, wet mouth. He pulled Shino's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it harshly.

Shino let his eyes slip shut as Kiba abused his mouth. He loved when Kiba kissed him, hard or soft, it didn't matter. Kiba was always so passionate when they kissed and it let Shino know he meant as much to Kiba as Kiba did to him. When Kiba pulled away, Shino frowned.

"Shino," he panted. "Can I see them today? Can I see you today?"

True they had been together for years and had sex so many times Shino wasn't sure there was a number for it, but he'd never let Kiba see, what Kiba called "him". In the beginning he hadn't understood, Kiba saw him everyday. The first time they were going to have sex though, when Kiba tried to take off his clothes, he instantly understood and had to explain to Kiba that he didn't want to expose his body. After Kiba understood, he agreed to lay on his stomach and let Shino take him from behind, neither seeing nor feeling the older man's body. The rest of the times were similar, in which Kiba was on his stomach or blindfolded and handcuffed. Though every time they shared an intimate moment Kiba would ask if that would be the day he could see his love's eyes or feel his body against his own or even just _see_ his beloved's body, but the answer was always the same.

"Not today Kiba." Shino replied and Kiba heard the underlying solemn tone. Expecting Kiba to get angry as he usually did, Shino braced himself but the reaction he got was unexpected.

"Ok." Kiba said happily.

"What?" Shino was confused. Normally Kiba would scream and yell, then they would go spar or go out to eat but Kiba looked completely happy as he stood back up.

"I have to go hand in a mission report; I forgot a few days ago and you know how scary Iruka-sensei can be, later Shino."

Kiba rushed away with Akamaru leaving Shino to stare after him completely dumbfounded. _'What the hell?'_

--

It was two days later that Shino found himself walking down the streets of Konoha looking for Kiba, not having seen him since Kiba told him he had to give in a mission report. He was truly confused because they spent most days together and he was lonely without his Kiba. Walking into the Inuzuka district, he quickly made his way to Kiba's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Shino." A brown haired woman with tribal markings answered the door.

"Good morning Hana, I was wondering if Kiba was home."

"He hasn't been home in three days. I thought he was staying with you." She said worriedly. It was true that Kiba spent the night at Shino's house fairly often but that was the only place he stayed when he wasn't home. It might seem odd for her to worry about her brother when he seventeen old but she was still protective of her little brother.

"Oh. I was mistaken. Please excuse me." He turned and left before the woman could say anything to him. Holding his hand in front of him, fingers apart, he sent out five kikachu with the message to find Kiba.

--

He spent the rest of the day trying to find Kiba on his own but he was completely unsuccessful. He considered asking Hinata for help but he didn't want to bother the girl, knowing she was with Tenten, again. He was walking through the forests trying to clear his head when he heard what sounded like whimpering.

Suppressing his chakra, he jumped into a tree and looked down through the trees to see Kiba huddled into Akamaru's side as the large dog tried to comfort him.

"Stop Akamaru."

The dog whimpered again.

"Stop talking about him!" he snapped at the giant canine. "I don't even want to think about him right now." He choked out.

--

Kiba had been in the forest for two days trying to get his head together. He was so angry, so frustrated with Shino. Didn't the older man trust him? Didn't he love him? He'd never heard Shino say either phrase to him and he said it every time they made love, every time he lay beside Shino in bed.

He knew the other wasn't good with emotions and expressing himself but Kiba would be damned if he said he hadn't tried his hardest to help Shino express himself some. They'd been together for nearly three years and Shino didn't even show the slightest bit of change with attitude.

It was true Kiba could hear the subtle differences in Shino's tone of voice that most others would've missed but that was only because of his heightened sense of hearing. But Shino didn't show any outer signs that he was happy with him and it was beginning to take its toll on Kiba.

Two days prior when Shino refused to let Kiba see him yet again that was the final straw; he broke. Normally Kiba would've screamed about Shino being a selfish recluse but this time he just smiled happily and nodded. He didn't even walk two steps away from Shino before the tears started but he kept his head held high and once he was sure Shino couldn't see him anymore, he broke into a full run into the forest and that was where he stayed with Akamaru.

"I can't stand it anymore, Akamaru." He tried not to sob. "I love him so much but he doesn't even trust me. He doesn't even care about me!"

Akamaru whimpered sadly.

"Pheromones don't mean love, Akamaru, they just mean he wants sex. But that was me, I asked for it and I went along with it even when he told me I couldn't see him."

Shino felt something clench as he listened to Kiba. Had really been hurting Kiba like this? How could he not have seen it and more importantly what could he do to make it better?

"No he's never told me he cares!" he stood up and yelled at the dog. "I mean what do I have to do; I give him all of me, every last ounce. Like what do I have to do?! Go missing?! Abandon this village?! Maybe then he'll chase me, maybe then he'll care, maybe then he'll love me." He fell back down to the ground and pressed his hands tightly to his eyes. And when arms wrapped around him and he smelled that familiar scent he screamed in agony.

"Calm down Kiba, please." Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist, sitting on his knees as was Kiba, while he rocked them back and forth.

"Leave me alone." He shrieked. "You don't care about me! You don't love me!"

Shino moved in front of Kiba and held his wet face in his hands tightly. "I _love_ you." He whispered fiercely and brought their lips together in harsh kiss; teeth clanking, lips bruising as he claimed Kiba. "You are mine." When Kiba whimpered and tried to pull away, he pulled him back harder. "Open your eyes, Kiba. Right now."

Kiba opened his eyes and watched as Shino pulled down his hood and his black shirt. As he turned his head away, he heard Shino tell him to keep looking and his breath caught as Shino pulled off his glasses.

Looking at him with frightening ferocity were a pair of beautiful golden eyes that he could've sworn had flecks of green in them. Coupled with Shino's strong yet soft features, he was a truly beautiful person and Kiba knew that Shino loved him.

"Listen to me Kiba, I love you. I care about you. I trust you. Never forget any of those words, never forget my actions." He said.

Kiba nodded slowly and opened his arms. Shino raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled and Kiba was sure that that smile was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. He moved forward and straddled Shino's lap as he hugged the older man tightly.

'_I'm going to the love him as best I can, as freely as I can.'_

--

A/N: Yeah, this is a total 'what the hell' moment. I just felt like writing something about Shino and Kiba.

I figured that if Kiba can't fight he'd have to let his frustration out someway. Tears was it.

I love conflict. Writing conflict, reading conflict. :shrugs:

Can someone let me know what age they start the academy and if there's actually an Inuzuka district?

So as of this moment, this is a one-shot. If you want it to be more, review.

The more reviews, the more I am likely to continue.

-torib0o (7/29)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is for all you guys who asked for it…and those of you who stumble across it later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

It was later that evening that Shino sat on his bed listening to the shower in his adjoining bathroom. It hadn't taken much to convince Kiba to come back to his home that night and he was thankful that the younger man agreed. As he looked to the bathroom door, he let another sigh pass his lips.

He was frustrated. Though not with Kiba; with himself, only himself. He couldn't believe he'd be so careless and so _painfully_ ignorant. He couldn't believe he hadn't questioned Kiba's near constant happiness. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the gradual changes in the person he claimed to love so much. But mostly he couldn't believe that Kiba hadn't said anything about how unhappy he was, about how much he was hurting. Shino knew Kiba was the type to always say what was on his mind. No matter how crude, brash, or offensive it might be, Kiba spoke his mind unconditionally. The only time he could remember Kiba not speaking his mind was when they were little boys.

--

_Flashback_

_It was an average day that found two eight year old boys walking down the streets of Konoha; one with a puppy on his head, the other wearing an obscenely dark pair of glasses. As the two made their way through the busy streets, they began walking towards the Inuzuka district and upon reaching said district they made their way to the largest house._

_The boy with the puppy on his head opened the door and toed off his sandals, telling his companion to do the same before he led his friend up the stairs to his bedroom._

"_Come sit down, Shino!" the little boy said excitedly, gesturing to his bed as his friend stood in the doorway. When Shino didn't move he frowned a little. "Was' wrong?" he asked in small voice._

_Seeing his friend's hurt expression he shook his head. "Nothing."_

_Kiba looked at him for a minute before frowning while moving to sit on his bed. "You're lyin'! If you don't wanna sit down then just say why, don't be a jerk and lie!" he said heatedly._

_Shino raised an eyebrow. He'd just met this boy two weeks prior during their first day at the Konoha Ninja Academy and they'd quickly become friends when Kiba heroically saved him from a much bigger kid who was tormenting him. He'd learned quickly though, that Kiba was brash a lot of the time and he did things without thinking about the consequences but Shino thought that was what made Kiba cool. He also said things without thinking about the consequences and it sometimes made Shino wonder if Kiba was a little bit crazy as well as cool._

"_I'm sorry, Kiba." He said while looking at the other boy. "I usually only use the bed to sleep, I don't sit on it often without purpose."_

_Kiba furrowed an eyebrow. "So you wanna sit in a chair?"_

"_If that's alright." Shino said a little apprehensively._

_Kiba beamed at him. "Yeah, sure! I have a chair in here." He paused to take a look around his mess of a room. "Somewhere."_

_After Kiba found his chair and dropped the contents of said chair in his closet, he and Shino began talking. Not about anything in particular, just normal eight year old boy things; had they started their training yet, did they know any jutsu, why Iruka-sensei and that guy with the mask were always talking when they were outside training. They hadn't even noticed that it had started to get darker until a loud knock sounded through Kiba's room._

"_Ototo? Are you in there?" A girl with long brown hair poked her head through the door and smiled at them "Ah, Shin-chan you're here too!"_

_Kiba smiled at her as she walked into the room."Hiya Hana-neechan!"_

"_Ototo, Shin-chan, I have something I wanna ask you guys." She said, tone suddenly serious. The boys looked at each other, nodded then turned back to Hana and nodded once more. Bringing her hands out from behind her back, she quickly reached up and fixed her hair into what Shino called 'a tangible form of evil'. "What do you think guys?"_

_They couldn't describe her hair if they wanted to, but in their memories as eight year old children they knew that it was extremely important to Hana, what with the way she was wringing her hands. Kiba and Shino looked at each other again before Kiba turned back to his older sister._

"_Umm, neechan." he smiled nervously. "I don't think it's the best…look for you." When her face saddened he quickly finished his thought. "I mean, you're already so pretty! You don't need anything extra."_

_Hana looked at him and then smiled widely as she walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "You're always so sweet."_

_As soon as she was gone Shino asked Kiba. "Why didn't you tell her how awful it looked?"_

_Kiba smiled at him sadly. "She's my big sister; I don't wanna hurt her feelings."_

_End Flashback_

--

Shino had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the slow movements of the figure coming out of his bathroom until they stood beside him. He looked up into Kiba's nervous eyes and smiled gently, patting the bed beside him.

Shino watched as Kiba started to sit but stood slightly and sat further away from. He sighed inwardly; he'd done a lot for Kiba that day. He defied clan policies by showing Kiba his eyes, he'd opened up to the younger man and told him something he thought Kiba knew, he'd shrugged off his normally calm demeanor to calm his love and Kiba was still worried.

It was true that Kiba was worried. He knew that Shino wouldn't have done the things he did if he hadn't been absolutely sure about his decisions but he couldn't help but feel nervous. What if everything earlier was just preparing them for some huge breakup that was bound to come soon? And at the thought of being without Shino, Kiba suddenly felt weak and useless to stop any changes that might've come.

"Kiba." Shino called gently when he heard the younger man whimper for reasons unknown to him.

Kiba snapped his head in direction of Shino's voice. "Yes?"

Shino stood and slowly took off his hoody and Kiba smiled a little at the action. He hated that hoody, he hated when Shino changed his outfit, it just covered his body even more. As the older man laid his hoody across the bottom of the bed, he moved to sit next to Kiba, wrapping his arm around the Inuzuka's waist. "Why did you sit so far from me?" when the younger man averted his eyes, Shino gently cupped his cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb until Kiba looked at him. "Are you afraid?"

Kiba closed his eyes as he leaned into Shino's touch. "Yes." He whispered.

"What are you afraid of, Kiba?" he asked quietly, trying to keep Kiba calm.

"So many things, Shino, so many things."

"What are they?"

"Losing you," he opened his eyes and looked at Shino. "I don't wanna lose this, Shino. I'm scared that you'll get tired of me, that I don't mean as much to you as you do to me! I'm scared that-"

Shino watched with wide eyes as Kiba listed all of his fears and insecurities. What had he been doing to him? He thought Kiba was never afraid of anything, but apparently, he was wrong. All of Kiba's fears and insecurities lay with Shino and Shino couldn't help but wonder when it got to be this way.

He was no longer listening to Kiba. He was caught up in his thoughts of what a terrible boyfriend he'd been. He knew Kiba was painfully sensitive, as were most Inuzuka, but Kiba always kept what he was feeling below the surface, masking his pain behind hollow smiles and empty laughs. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden struggling in his grasp and looking to his left he found the reason.

Kiba had stopped halfway through his list of fears, his chest tightening, and breath coming shortly. He couldn't calm down, he couldn't stay in Shino's grasp; it was just making it worse. He struggled to get out of Shino's grip but found he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked, turning to look at Kiba. When he didn't get an answer and Kiba started to sob, he wrapped both arms around the smaller man, tugging him into his lap. "Shh," he cooed. "Take deep breaths, Kiba."

As much as he tried to console Kiba, he couldn't. Even as the sobs stopped, his body still shook and the occasional whimper passed through his lips. Shino couldn't think rationally, his Kiba, his precious person was in pain, hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. He thought for a minute before a thought came to him.

"I love you, Kiba." He said softly. "Do you know why I didn't want you to see my body?" Kiba was slow to respond and when he did, he shook his head before he shifted so that he could be more comfortable in Shino's lap. "There are scars, Kiba, so many of them." He felt soft lips press against his chin.

"Ninja have scars, Shino, we all have scars." Kiba told him, voice barely above a whisper.

Shino gently shook his head as he lifted Kiba off of his lap. As he set Kiba on his bed, he pealed off his black shirt, and dropped his pants, leaving him in his boxers for Kiba to finally see. He cringed as he moved to stand directly in front of Kiba, feeling the younger's gaze on his body, eyes trailing over millions of microscopic scars made noticeable by the others surrounding them. He nearly jumped as he felt hands smooth over his chest and then arms wrap around his waist as lips kissed firm pectoral muscles.

"So beautiful," Kiba whispered as he kissed Shino's chest and stomach.

Shino looked down at Kiba and slowly brought his hands to brush through the younger man's hair. He gently cupped Kiba's face and tilted it upward. "I didn't want you to think of me differently, I didn't want you to stop caring when you finally saw my scars." He said while bending down to capture Kiba's lips with his own.

Kiba moaned as he felt Shino's lips brush his. He brought his hands up to fist in the older man's hair as Shino pulled Kiba to stand up against him. He trailed his hands down Kiba's body, rubbing at his sides while he licked at Kiba's lips, asking for permission to enter which Kiba granted readily. They groaned as their tongues touched, the feeling sending jolts of electricity through their bodies.

Shino broke the kiss and spoke against Kiba's lips. "I love you, I love you so much, Kiba."

Kiba only nodded and kissed Shino's lips once more. He'd finally gotten his Shino. The Shino he always needed. The Shino that showed him love and affection, who talked about his feelings, who gently caressed Kiba as though he were priceless crystal. The Shino who now knew every bit of Kiba that there was to know. Who knew the younger man wasn't all harsh talk. Who knew Kiba was as sensitive as they came. Who knew how to care for that Kiba.

His love was free, never to be confined or bound by insecurities again.

--

A/N: Chapter 2!

How was that guys?

Ototo- Little brother. I know in most fics people write it otouto but I think that's cuz the second "o" has that long "o" sound.

I hope you liked it.

Reviews make me smile.

-torib0o (8/13)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter coincides with chapter 15 of 'Their Story' where I mentioned Kiba was in heat. I decided that instead of ending this story I'll update it whenever I speak about Kiba and Shino in 'Their Story'. Because this chapter is basically PWP, the rating is going up to M and this chapter isn't absolutely imperative so you don't _have_ to read it if you don't want to. If you choose not to read this chapter, read the A/N at the bottom, thank you...also I edited the last chapter a little tiny bit.

Disclaimer: No owny the Naruto.

--

As Shino pushed Kiba through the door of his bedroom he smiled inwardly. Secretly, he'd always loved when Kiba went into heat; the younger man was absolutely insatiable. Every time Kiba went into heat though, Shino realized, it lasted for different durations of time; sometimes it would be a week, others it would be a month, and sometimes it would just be a day but Shino always assumed that was just one of Kiba's quirks, getting strangely horny for one day out the week. After he closed the door, he turned around and was instantly holding an arm full of Kiba.

Kiba pushed Shino against the door, pulling the boy's hoody off, Kiba nuzzled his neck. "Oh _God_, Shino." He moaned as he pressed his arousal into the older the older boy's hip. "_Please_."

Shino gently pushed the other boy away. "Not yet, Kiba." He laughed as the other man groaned.

Kiba groaned and pressed himself against the Aburame, licking at his neck. "I _need_ it, Shino, please…" he panted. He wrapped his arms around Shino's neck and started kissing over his face the entire whimpering his need to the taller man.

Shino nudged Kiba's face with his own causing the man to turn his head, when he did Shino kissed him forcefully. Trailing his hand down Kiba's back, Shino harshly gripped the younger's ass reveling in the moan Kiba released. He pulled Kiba closer as the he felt Kiba force his tongue into his mouth.

Kiba moaned as he felt Shino's other hand disappear into his pants, both hands harshly kneading the cheeks of his ass. He nearly jumped as he felt one of Shino's fingers fall between the cleft of his ass, trailing over the crinkled flesh between his cheeks. Pulling away, he dragged Shino to his bed and pushed him down. Crawling, on top of him, he unzipped Shino's hoody and tried to pull off the black shirt underneath it. Lust and frustration clouding his mind, he ripped Shino's shirt down the middle before moving down his body to take care of his pants.

Shino sat up as he heard his shirt rip and watched as Kiba shimmied down his body and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. He groaned as the younger man pumped his length and gasped as a finger trailed over the head.

"Mm, _Shino_" he looked at the other man. "I wanna taste this." He said as he broke their eye contact and licked the head of Shino's leaking erection. The brunette lapped up the pre-cum before he started to bob his head up and down, occasionally touching the silt and underside of his lover's length.

"Kiba…" Shino moaned as he tangled his fingers in the boy's hair. Kiba started moving his head faster as the grip tightened in his hair. Moving back so that only the tip remained in his mouth, he swiped his tongue over it as pre-cum poured copiously into his mouth, the taste driving him wild. He stopped as Shino began to shallowly thrust his hips, knowing the man was getting closer to coming.

Standing quickly, Kiba quickly pulled off all of his clothes, groaning as he freed his aching cock. He quickly climbed back on top of Shino and captured the boy's lips. Shino groaned into the kiss as he felt himself fall in between the cheeks of Kiba's ass, his pre-cum flowing freely. He thrust his hips shallowly, loving the moan Kiba released.

"_Shino_" Kiba whimpered "Shino, I need it now." He moaned as he moved his hips with Shino's.

Shino shook his head, trying to silently tell the other that they didn't prepare him but when Kiba reached behind himself and stroked his painfully hard penis, all rational thought left his mind. Kiba slowly lowered himself onto Shino's thick length, moaning the entire time as the man filled him.

Shino watched through half lidded eyes as Kiba bucked up and down on his length. He ran his hands across the expanse of Kiba's abdomen and began to thrust his hips with Kiba.

"Oh…Shi…Shino…so full…FUCK!" Kiba nearly yelled as the head of Shino's length came in contact with prostate. "Ha-HARDER!" he screamed, unprepared for when Shino flipped them.

Neither could form a coherent thought as Shino pounded roughly into Kiba's ass. Damn, did he love Kiba's ass; how tight it always was, as though every time was their first. Their bodies were on fire as Shino thrust harshly, each thrust hitting Kiba's prostate.

They were oblivious to the world around them. Neither noticing the tight hold of Shino's hands on Kiba's hips which was sure to leave bruises. Neither noticing the way Kiba's extended nails left bloody scratches on Shino's back. Neither noticing Kiba's screams of Shino's name or the way the head board was slamming into the wall.

Suddenly, Kiba arched his back, his nails pressing roughly into Shino as he screamed out his release. His body twisted and squirmed as long, milky streams burst forth from his cock. Just as his screams were beginning to subside, he screamed again as he felt wet warmth filling him as Shino reached his climax, the tightening of Kiba's passage proving to be too much for him.

Panting, Shino pulled Kiba to the top of the bed and pulled a blanket over their forms as he watched Kiba's features return to normal. He had to remember to ask why Kiba became so feral when he went into heat, but as he thought about it he realized he should probably ask why Kiba, and the entire Inuzuka for that matter, went into heat. _'Probably something to do with that dog bond._' He thought as Kiba snuggled into his side.

"That was so good, Shino," He murmured as he wrapped an arm around Shino's waist. "One of our best ever."

"Hmm." He replied while kissing Kiba's head as he felt his breathing even out. He stroked Kiba's head and turned to look out of his bedroom window. _'I'll have to take him to watch the sakura and ume blossoms later if his heat has subsided…I wonder when he'll be getting his own home in the Inuzuka district.'_ He thought idly while drifting into sleep. Just as he felt sleep overcome him, he distantly heard knocking on his door before his father poked his head in.

As Shibi surveyed the room, he noticed the mess of clothing on the floor beside his son's bed and then his son and Kiba halfway to sleep.

"Are you awake, Shino?"

Shino nodded his head, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I know you are tired but I have a request." His father said, noticing his son's lethargy.

"Yes, otosan?"

Shibi cleared his throat. "I must request that the next time you and Kiba have…" he coughed awkwardly "_relations_, that the two of you monitor your volume. I must say that I don't really _need_ to know how much Kiba enjoys your…" he trailed off. "Yes, well, I'm sure you understand" he said uncomfortably.

Shino said nothing as he heard his father leave his bedroom. Had he and Kiba really made _that_ much noise? Looking up as he felt something fall on his face, he saw the dent in his wall parallel with his headboard and realized what was falling on his face was the paint from the wall.

'_Shit.'_

--

A/N: Umm yeah, chapter three.

Hahaha, I was cracking up as I wrote Shibi asking Shino to keep down his volume, Whoo!

Chapter four is going to explain why Kiba gets all feral when he's in heat and why he doesn't have a place in the Inuzuka district (which may or may not exist). It's probably gonna be really short.

torib0o (8/20)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I said this chapter is going to be really short so…I'm sorry. I'm picking up where I left off in chapter 17 of 'Their Story.' This story won't updated for a week because I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours, so sorry again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

As Shino and Kiba made their way to the field to watch the sakura and ume blossoms, Kiba ran ahead and jumped onto Ino's back as the purple-clad kunoichi was speaking to Neji. Kiba did feel bad now that he remembered his fight with Neji; it always took him time to remember the things that he'd done during his heat that didn't involve sex. He always remembered the sex.

"Hey there, hot-stuff!" he said enthusiastically and wasn't the least bit surprised when Ino dropped him on the ground. He glared at her before looking up and smiling sheepishly at Neji, silently apologizing to the older nin, knowing that Neji would understand the unspoken message, as he stood to run over and latch onto Shino's arm.

As the stoic man led them away from the group and off to where they could enjoy the blossoms on their own, he had to wonder where Akamaru had gone; he hadn't seen the large canine for nearly an entire day. Suddenly Shino stopped, and Kiba watched as he pulled a picnic blanket out of his pouch and laid it on the ground. The two sat in blissful silence when Shino suddenly spoke.

"Kiba," he said, grabbing the younger's attention. "Explain to me about your heat."

Kiba furrowed a brow at the request. "It's just something that happens in my clan."

"I understand that, but do most males in your clan experience heat? I was under the impression the only females were to undergo such a cycle."

Kiba faced turned bright red. He didn't want to answer Shino's question, it was painfully embarrassing, but he had to answer it. What if something happened? Shino would definitely need to know if they planned on spending the rest of their lives together.

"In my clan, it's not uncommon for males to go into heat but for those who do have certain…traits that those who don't go into have."

Shino merely raised an eyebrow. "You have certain traits?"

Kiba nodded sheepishly.

"Tell me."

"No! It's embarrassing, Shino."

Shino definitely wanted to know. What could possibly embarrass Kiba? And more importantly why was he just hearing about them now?

"I can ask Hana."

Kiba's face fell. He stared at Shino in shock. Would he really go so far as asking Kiba's sister? He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He turned his back to Shino and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep when Shino spoke again.

"Did I ever tell you about my scars, Kiba?" Shino asked quietly.

Looking over his shoulder, Kiba noticed Shino wasn't looking at him so he lay on his back and shook his head negatively. "No."

"Oh. It's quite simple really." He turned to Kiba. "They are because of my kikaichu."

Kiba was confused. "What do they have to do with your scars?"

"They have to come out, Kiba; how did you think they came out?"

Kiba gasped sharply. "You don't mean they…"

"I do."

"Isn't it painful?"

"Excruciatingly, but you get used to it as time wears on."

Kiba wasn't sure what to say. He had never even thought to ask how Shino's bugs came out.

The silence wore on, each lost in their own thoughts until their silence was broken once again.

"I can get pregnant!"

The silence was almost painful this time. _'God__**damn it**__! What is __**wrong**__ with me? I can't believe I just said that, I can't __**believe**__ I just said that! Oh my God, please don't let him leave me. Why didn't I tell him sooner. He's going to flip out. We've been having sex for all these years and I didn't even-'_

"Could you please repeat yourself? I'm not sure I heard you right."

Kiba cringed and reiterated his statement.

"Oh. That's what I thought you said."

Kiba was waiting for the explosion, for the anger but none of it came. "That's it?"

"Is that what?"

"You're not going to get angry? You're not going to yell at me for not telling you?"

Shino looked at Kiba and slipped off his glasses. "I'm furious, but there's not point in yelling. We've already had sex Gods know how many times, we've just been lucky."

Kiba nodded.

"We will use protection next time, Kiba. Do you understand?"

Another nod.

Shino sighed and put his glasses back on. "When will you be getting your own home?"

Kiba looked at Shino and slowly inched closer to the bug-nin. "Usually in my clan, you move out when you get married or hit twenty-five."

"Is that a rule?"

"An unspoken one. Why?"

Shino shook his head. "I was just wondering." Kiba sighed happily as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him tightly against Shino. "I really am surprised you didn't tell me about your family's…attributes." He said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kiba shrugged "I don't know. I'm sorry, Shino. I just thought you would think it weird and like leave me or something because, you know I was already like, you know…"

"Insecure."

"Yeah! You know, about how you felt, I didn't wanna chance it and ruin anything we had."

Shino sighed. "I admit that finding out that you are able to conceive is not the norm but it wouldn't make me love you any less Kiba."

Kiba smiled and pulled Shino to him, gently kissing his lips. He felt Shino move one hand to the back of his head and the other to the small of his back, bringing him closer. When they broke apart, Shino smiled as Kiba pulled of his glasses.

"I love you." Kiba whispered before kissing Shino again.

'_He's not exactly normal, but then again, neither am I and I think I love him that much more for it.'_

--

A/N: Wrote this in less than an hour so I hope you guys enjoy!

And I know some people don't like m-pregs but I do, and I dunno if this is going to turn into an m-preg in time.

See you in awhile.

XD

torib0o (8/23)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my goodness. I didn't realize how long I've gone without updating this story. I'm sorry! I really dislike waiting for updates and I'm sorry for those of you who really like this story who I've made wait. I'm sorry if it isn't super duper great but I'm uber-sick. So with my being home from school these past 2 days I decided to write this chapter. Happy Halloween.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Shino sat patiently waiting in Kiba's kitchen as the Inuzuka's mother busied herself around the room. Shino was waiting for Kiba to return from a mission and he was waiting as he normally did, at the boy's home, it simply a coincidence that his lover's mother was home this particular time. When the woman set down a bowl of egg-sauce over rice in front of him, the Aburame looked up.

"Tsume-san, thank you for your hospitality, but this isn't necessary."

She waved her hand as she sat across from him with her own bowl. "None of that now, you're family; I can't let you go hungry."

At being called family, Shino couldn't help but feel warmth within him. It was true that he'd known Kiba and his family since he was a boy but this was the first time in all those years that he'd been acknowledged as family by someone other than Kiba. He looked at the woman sitting across him and knew instantly that she knew what he was thinking.

Nodding, he picked the bowl up and began to eat.

"So," Tsume said around the rice in her mouth. "Kiba told me he finally told you."

"Told me?"

She swallowed. "Yeah, you know, about the pregnancy."

He stopped mid-chew and raised an eyebrow underneath his hood, staring at the woman across from him. He'd never gotten the answer as to why Kiba was able to bear children and now he was being presented with the chance. After all, if Tsume thought of him as family surely she wouldn't mind answering a simple question.

Continuing with his chewing, he swallowed and put the bowl down. "Yes, he did and I-"

"Yanno, Kiba's always careful, he wouldn't just risk havin' a kid and messin' up both yer lives." She said around a mouthful of food.

'_Always careful?_' What did she mean he was always careful? "What do you mean?"

Swallow. "He's on the pill, has been for years."

"What?"

Chew. "Yeah, he asked for it years ago. Said he thought things would start gettin' serious soon and he's been takin' 'em since then."

"Regular contraceptives work from him?"

A scoff then a bite. "Course not. Have to have our own made specifically for the clan."

Shino remained as stoic as he normally was on the outside but inside he was confused, angry, and just bit hurt. Why hadn't Kiba told him of this years ago? Why hadn't he told Shino a few days ago that he was already taking preventative measures against getting pregnant when the Aburame suggested it? He knew that it was only recently that Kiba had felt so insecure about their relationship but it didn't make sense for him not tell Shino of his condition years ago.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his now.

"Hey, you alright?"

He nodded as he released yet another breath in hopes that it would calm him down. "Tsume-san"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why is it that Kiba is able to conceive?" he asked he brought his hands down to rest on the table in front of him.

"Ahh," she smiled. "It is quite the story." She picked up her empty bowl and placed it in the sink, then turned around and leaned against the counter. "In the beginning, there was but one Inuzuka and he did love canines truly and believed them to be the most valuable of companions. In his life and through his journeys he found the home of the canines and signed a contract in blood. With this, they allowed him to call upon them in battle and taught him their jutsu. Now, I know you're aware that in certain instances of battle that we, the Inuzuka, can become very feral and almost doglike."

A nod.

"This is because the first Inuzuka fused with one of the canine sages in battle and he was victorious. However, with the fusion formed, he could not separate into two beings and he remained as he was. Remember, this was ages ago and it almost unheard of to be in a monogamous relationship so he had many mates. So it was in this form that the women who bore and gave birth to children mated with him. The children they gave birth did have the option of being feral and, in rare instances, they bore sons who were blessed with the ability to bear children. Of course this wasn't expected but we accepted it as one of the side effects of fusing and chose not to question it but embrace it as a gift."

Shino simply stared at the woman across from him. He'd wanted an explanation and now he'd gotten one. It did make sense and he wasn't going to question it only because he wouldn't know what to ask about it.

"Don't think so much about it."

He turned around to face the woman.

"Kiba's a smart kid," she said while looking Shino in the eyes. "and he loves you. He won't do anything unless he knows you want it."

Shino nodded slowly. "Thank you, Tsume-san. I really-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The quiet sounds of subtle voices were ruined by the opening of the kitchen door which was slammed into the wall behind it and the yell that accompanied the sound.

Kiba had come running as soon as he reached the perimeter of the Inuzuka district when he sensed his mother's and his lover's chakra dangerously close. He couldn't risk leaving the two alone, not after....the last time. He shuddered at the thought of his mother pulling out _another_ album of his baby pictures to embarrass him with. Both of the people in the room swiveled their heads in the direction of the noises and one burst out laughing while the other simply raised an eyebrow at their newest arrival's appearance.

Kiba was covered in mud, leaves, twigs and other 'things' that came with being in nature for an overextended period of time. He was literally covered in mud from head to sole and panting wildly as he glared at his mother. At least, that's what one could assume he was doing, it was a bit difficult to tell.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he growled in the direction of the women who was now doubled over in a fit of laughter at her son's appearance.

"What ever do you mean?"

He turned and pouted at Shino, once again assuming. "She wasn't telling you more embarrassing stories about me, was she?"

Shino rolled his eyes at his lover's whining voice. "No, we were simply talking."

"Really?"

"Really."

--

Kiba sighed contentedly as strolled into his bedroom, fresh from the shower and smiled at the figure lying calmly on his bed. Despite the dark glasses the other wore, Kiba knew Shino was watching him quite intently. As he reached his bed, he pulled off the small towel that was around his waist and lay flush against his lover's still clothed body.

"Missed you." He said sleepily.

Shino smiled as Kiba subconsciously nuzzled his neck. "I missed you too, Kiba. How was your mission?" he asked as he let his hands roam on the Inuzuka's naked body, checking for minor wounds.

"Mmm," he mummered sleepily. "Sucked."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause you weren't there; we always have missions together." He groaned as he felt Shino's hands travel to grip his hips. "Stop, Shino…M'fine." He hated it when Shino would check his body for injuries when he thought he was sleeping or at least falling asleep, even though he knew it was just Shino being Shino; careful, thoughtful Shino.

He pulled Kiba's form farther up his body and kissed the smaller's neck. "Sorry. I was just checking."

He smiled as he heard Kiba moan quietly. "Shino,"

Sitting up slightly, he watched as Kiba slid into his lap and then pulled off his hoody then the shirt underneath that before pulling Kiba back to him and wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

A mummer."And the pants."

Question."Why?"

A whisper. "Because I love your body. I love it even more when it's naked beneath me."

Kiba didn't wait for Shino to reply before he shifted upward a bit more and pushed down the bug nin's baggy pants with his feet and sighed contentedly as he settled down once more against this lover. He loved Shino's skin. Now that he felt it almost regularly, he could say that he loved the slightly risen skin, the slight discoloration, and the appearance of the scars. He'd always loved scars, found them attractive but he couldn't help but love Shino's scars insurmountably more. Maybe it was _because_ they were Shino's and he couldn't help but love everything about Shino.

"I love you." And he certainly didn't mind letting Shino know how much he loved him in every, tender instance he was allowed.

As he brought his hand up and down Kiba's slightly muscular form, he couldn't help but smile once more, he'd been doing that a lot lately. "I love you too."

He lifted his head and smiled sleepily at Shino. Bringing hand up, he caressed the older's face gently before leaning up and brushing their lips against each other's. Pulling away, he whispered soft, simple words of love and adoration against his boy's lips and promises to always be honest and true and free. Free with their words, free with their hearts, free. With everything.

'_The truth, our truth is something that is more precious and valuable than everything material and I want nothing but it.'_

_--_

Chapter 5!

Sorry guys, this chapter was pretty much a filler type chapter and it wasn't my best but I hope some of you've enjoyed it.

If you have ideas of what you think should happen in the story, don't hesitate to let me know.

Please review

-torib0o (10/31)

XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't hate me. I'm _so_ sorry about the 5 month wait...honestly, it doesn't seem that long to me but I know it has been. As I said last time, I was really unsure of where to take this story but I've written Shino and Kiba back into 'Their Story' so update should be a little bit more 'regular' now.

As I've said in other stories, but haven't here due extreme lack of updates, I'm working on my independent study right now, and the project's coming along quite nicely but because of that ALL updates are slow, so I'm sorry.

This chapter will be short but the next one will hopefully be out in 2-3 weeks and it will be longer.

Please disregard the update schedule on my profile page; the final chapter of 'Trick or Treat' is proving to be horrible difficult to write but it's already over 8000+ words and it's not done yet so you guys will have something bountiful once it's finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

–

"I was thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself, dog-breath!"

"You, shut up!"

Shino watched in mild amusement as Kiba swam after Naruto aways down the river, splashing water at the blond as they shouted obscenities at each other.

It was early June and missions were coming in a bit more steadily; this was their first day off in as many weeks and Kiba suggested they do a bit of training, just to sharpen their skills, and at the last moment, decided to invite a certain blond along.

Shino didn't mind Naruto, in fact, at times, he found the interaction between the blond and his lover rather entertaining; there weren't many people who Kiba could trade jabs with before they would get truly annoyed but he knew Naruto was one of the ones who could last as long as Kiba could when he was in a playful mood.

After they exhausted themselves training, they wandered to the river they knew flowed through the forest and took full advantage of it, stripping away their clothes as they ran and diving in, head first.

Shino simply shook his head as he watched the two boys flailing around before their struggling stopped and Kiba let Naruto rise from where he'd been dunking him in the water. He wondered how long it would take them to realize the presence of the fourth person who'd been sitting in the treetops watching them since they'd dived in the water.

Kiba swam back to Shino as Naruto concentrated his chakra to the bottom of his feet and jumped out of the water, landing on the surface before running back toward Shino and then back to the direction from which he came before jumping off the water, launching himself into the trees, and knocking the person in the tree down into the water with him.

Kiba only laughed as he watched Naruto wrap his body around the other person's as he sputtered rather indignantly while trying to pry the blond off his body.

"Usuratonkachi, get _off_ of _me_!"

"Mmm, but, teme, I missed you so much!"

They watched as Sasuke made his way back to the bank of the river before Naruto released his body and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

The two were quiet now, and though Kiba knew he could continue to listen if he wanted to, he didn't think either of his companions would appreciate it, especially not with the way Sasuke was stroking Naruto's cheek with the utmost reverence.

He turned back around to Shino and, even though those sunglasses were planted firmly on his lover's face, he knew the Aburame's attention was focused on him and only him.

He swam in a broad circle around Shino as the Aburame sat still in the cool water.

"So, like I said before, I've been thinking."

Knowing he was expected to respond, Shino raised an eyebrow as Kiba circled around in front of him and looked at him. "About?"

"Well," Kiba started as he came to a stop and simply floated on his back. "I...."

"You?"

"You wanted to move out right?"

"What?"

The question was rather sudden and Shino didn't really know how to respond to it. Yes, he wanted to move out but Kiba....Kiba hadn't seemed hesitant to the idea, simply more caught up in the traditional aspects moving out would entail with his clan. Now, when he was being asked so bluntly, Shino almost wasn't sure if Kiba was asking for himself or for his lover.

"Nevermind," Kiba said in a low voice. "it was a stupid question."

The last bit was mumbled and Shino couldn't help but feel a little responsible for the despondency in his lover's tone.

"Hey, do you maybe wanna go see a movie later? I heard there's this new one that's a parody of all those old-"

"Kiba."

When Shino said his name like that, there was something in Kiba that almost made him want to be submissive, something he couldn't control that would make him bend to Shino's every will. Looking back at the older boy, he swam to him until their chests were nearly flush and looked at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"Talk to me."

He couldn't help but furrow his brow in confusion, waiting for Shino to elaborate.

"About moving out."

Kiba turned his head away. He'd been speaking to his mother about moving out and she told him that she had no problem with letting him move out if was ready to and Kiba knew he was ready. It wasn't that he didn't like living at home because he loved his mother and his sister dearly but he wanted to live alone with Shino and he didn't want to have to worry about other people complaining about noise when he went into heat or worry about his mother telling his lover embarrassing stories about his developmental years or have to search the village high and low for his lover when he returned from a mission where they weren't paired together even though, more often than not, his lover would be at the Inuzuka home, waiting for him.

No, he wanted a place that he could call their own.

"Is that so?"

Kiba raised a brow. "Is what so?"

Shino shook his head. "I worry about you sometimes." he said as Kiba continued to gaze at him confusedly. "Everything you just said about us living together; you said you wanted to have a place we could call our own."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Did I really say that out loud?"

Shino's worry didn't ease any and, sans thought, pulled Kiba's body to his own. "Do you want to sit on the bank for a minute? Maybe the heat is getting to you." he pulled his head back slowly, keeping a hand on the Inuzuka's cheek, watching as his lids lowered.

"No, I'm alright; just can't remember saying that."

Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist as the younger lay his head against his chest. He let his hands rub the knots of tension out of the Inuzuka's lower back before he felt Kiba look up at him.

"I would love to live with you, Kiba." he said softly. "I thought you knew that but I know that I can't assume things like that."

"You..." Kiba pulled away from him completely, putting a foot or so between them and looked at his lover searchingly, trying to find some trace of mendacity in his physical being. "You really want to live with me?"

"Yes, I do." he said and smirked when he found Kiba's eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Where would you like to live-OOF!"

Kiba tackled Shino, knocking him into the water.

Shino sputtered a bit as he broke the surface but couldn't help but smile a tiny, imperceptible smile as Kiba hung off of him, peppering his face with kisses and words of appreciation, joy, and love.

"This is gonna be so amazing, Shino!" Kiba exclaimed as he began to swim around his boyfriend once again, moving more quickly due to his excitement. "It's gonna be the best!" Stopping his swimming, Kiba looked at Shino and a soft smile graced his lips. "Thank you for this." he said as he moved back to his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

Shino embraced Kiba's muscular form tightly. There were no words that needed to be said because thanks weren't necessary but it didn't stop him from kissing the top of Kiba's head and whispering his own thanks.

_'Thank you for loving me so patiently, thank you for caring so deeply, thank you for this, for us.'_

–

End Chapter 6

A/N: So I hope that was mildly enjoyable for you guys.

Next update should be somewhat soon.

Please leave reviews.

torib0o (03/02)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? Wow….I said 2-3 weeks and it's been _another_ 5 months, I just have laugh at myself because that's SO awful.

You guys, I can write this story but I _really_ don't like the premise of it anymore. I mean, I still think ShinoKibaShino is an adorable pairing and I still wanna write ShinoKibaShino stories but…I honestly can't see either of them as uke anymore….if I ever could, which _really _makes it difficult to write because I'm all about romanticism and doting on your woman/uke.

I might end this story in a couple of chapters because I have an idea for a new ShinoKibaShino story and it's so difficult to write this….

The part with Shikamaru and Neji is from chapter 25 of 'Their Story'.

THERE IS NOW AN UPDATE SCHEDULE; CHECK IT OUT TO SEE WHEN '**LOVE** **FREE**' AND OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Unfortunately, apartments weren't hard to come by in Konoha; with it being a ninja village, deaths were quite common and Kiba and Shino's search was turning up bountiful results.

As they sat in Kiba's kitchen looking through the various pictures, the Inuzuka couldn't help but release a harsh breath, sending dozens of pictures scattering. He raised a brow at the pictures, as though asking why he was being forced to choose when his options were so plentiful and when he felt eyes on him, he turned his head to his right and released a small, surprised sound.

Shino was staring directly at Kiba, feeling his lover's uncertainty rolling off of him in waves. He picked up a photo and instantly put in the small pile they'd put off the side, the pile showing houses and apartments they knew they wouldn't move into.

"Why are you just staring at me, Shino?"

"This isn't difficult, Kiba." Shino said causing the younger man to raise a brow. "It simply takes time."

He groaned aloud, covering his face with his hands before throwing them into the air above his head. "I'm impatient!" he exclaimed. "Why can't we do it another day?"

"Because you would simply to put it off for another day after that, and then another, and another, and yet another still." Shino adjusted his glasses and leaned back over the table to read the credentials of another small house before discarding it's information before looking back to Kiba who was pushing himself up on the seat of the chair by his hands while still in a sitting position. "While you're doing that, you could be looking for possible places to live, Kiba; you're just wasting time."

Kiba pouted and looked at back at the pile before looking to Shino and back again. "Fine," he yelled begrudgingly as he picked up a folder and then whispered under his breath, "But you owe me for this."

--

Four hours and thirty apartment portfolios later, Kiba found himself smiling widely. They'd narrowed their choices down to three respectable apartments in the general vicinity of both Kiba and Shino's families' homes. Kiba leaned back in his chair, letting Shino make the final decision, knowing his lover would pick the most appropriate spot.

The photographs were laid out before them and Shino held his hand to his chin, weighing the pros and cons of each possible dwelling. The first was a rather small apartment with one bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Because of the lack of space, the rent was quite low but money wasn't an issue with the two of them so the rent was a minimal worry but the lack of space was off putting. Suppose they wanted to entertain a guest or have company? No, this apartment wouldn't do.

The second residence was more of a duplex than an apartment building and despite the nice neighborhood, the other family living in the apartment had seemed far too personal for Shino's tastes. Despite what was believed various others, Shino was not antisocial or introverted; in fact, he quite liked spending time with others despite his lack contribution to conversations. However, the Watanabe brothers, who lived on the upper level of the duplex, seemed to find it necessary to touch Shino's hands, arms, and back while questioning him about his sunglasses and hoody. No, the duplex definitely wouldn't do.

The third apartment building was quite familiar. The building was several stories tall and kept in good condition, the rent was low and each apartment came with at least three bedrooms. It wasn't in a part of Konoha that resembled a concrete jungle but it wasn't exactly residential either. There were trees surrounding the building, as though that was something out of the ordinary in the forest village, and he'd met the landlady, who was a kindly retired kunoichi who lived with her husband on the first floor who'd offered him dinner when he'd simply gone to inquire about the apartment for rent sign in the grass before the front courtyard of the building.

Not to mention, he knew a couple of the residents.

He slipped the information about each of the dwellings back into their individual folders and Kiba looked up when he realized Shino was finished. The Inuzuka looked to his lover with questioning eyes and released a breath of relief at Shino's announcement.

"I've decided."

--

"I don't know how you can just let Shino pick where you're gonna live, Ki-chan."

Kiba didn't bother looking up from the box in which he was packing his bandages in. "I don't really care, neechan, as long as I'm with Shino." He moved onto another box, quickly but efficiently packing pre-folded mesh shirts and pants.

There was silence for all of a minute before an ungodly squeal sounded and Kiba was wrapped in Hana's arms, his head tucked underneath hers and she moved their bodies back and forth in a harsh hug. "Oh, Ki-chan, that is the sweetest!"

"Ugh, neechan! I can't breathe!" he gasped while clawing softly at her hands.

"Oh," opening her eyes, she released her brother and at the same time, they sighed. "You know, I hope one day Karu and I will go out find someplace to grow old together."

Kiba looked his sister strangely, one of his eyes narrowed and the other wide as he went back to his packing. "You've been watching _way_ too many romance movies, Hana."

--

A week later the lease was signed and Kiba and Shino had all of their necessary personal possessions packed and ready to move. After they made the final preparations with Mrs. Usami, the landlady, she informed them that the former tenet hadn't left the key with her, as stated in the contract, but with another tenet.

"Don't worry, boys, the tenet he left the keys with is right across the hall from you." She said as she placed two cups of tea on the table before them as she picked up the contract, looking over it one more time before going to put it away in another room. "And don't you worry about having to speak to some creepy old stranger," she said with a laugh, "the tenets there are about your age and they're both so _polite_! Oh my, yes, lovely boys they are. I was quite surprised to find out one of them was a boy but young people today are so…so…oh my, Fujitaka, dear what's the word I'm looking for?"

Kiba looked over to the elder man, watching as he flipped a page in the book he was reading before he answered his wife in a gruff voice. "Feminine."

"Oh, posh!" she waved her at him in a dismissive gesture before her faced brightened with realization. "Androgynous, that's the word. You know, the boy came down here to thank me for giving his roommate another key for him and I would've thought him a girl if not for the robes he wore; the top had a plunging neckline, you know and I figured no self respecting young lady would go around flashing her breasts like that!"

Kiba chocked on his tea hearing the old woman speak so bluntly but as he looked closer, he realized that this woman wasn't quite as old as he initially thought but that didn't help ease his surprise.

"And, trust me, dears, this boy had plenty of respect for himself, as most of his clan do but that's what tipped me off. Anyway, go on up and get the keys from them so you can move in, and don't be strangers, understand? I do like spending time with the young folks sometimes, gives me someone to mother."

As they stood up, Mrs. Usami gave them a kind smile as she showed the door and not a moment later, Kiba was sprinting up the stairs of the building, using an unnecessary amount of chakra to reach the floor that much faster.

Shino sighed as he watched his lover run up the stairs as he took them at a much more leisurely speed.

--

Kiba knocked heavily on the door of the apartment Mrs. Usami told him the holders of the key lived in and he couldn't keep the smirk off his face with the anticipation of seeing the surprise on the faces of his new neighbors.

"Shikamaru! Hey, man, open the door!" he yelled as he continued knocking. He would've left, thinking no one was home if his ears hadn't picked up on the heavy panting and scent of arousal coming from behind the oak door in front of him.

He continued knocking for another five minutes before the door was jerked open harshly and a flush, disheveled Nara Shikamaru was looking at him with obvious annoyance as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" the Nara asked as he leaned on his door frame.

Deciding to play the victim, Kiba looked younger man a bit angrily. "What the hell, man? I've been out here knocking for like ten minutes and-"

"It's hardly been five."

Kiba rolled his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow once again at the outward limb and snorted. "Unless that's to spit my gum in, I don't know what it's for."

Kiba tilted his head questioningly, Shikamaru wasn't chewing any gum. "You're not chewing any gum." The younger man thrust his tongue out and there upon lay a green piece of chewing gum. "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked incredulous of the mysterious gum. He hadn't even smelled it before that moment.

"Does it matter?" the Nara asked with that ever-present smirk.

"Shikamaru…."

He raised a brow at the soft call of Nara's name and at the same moment they looked into Shikamaru's apartment. Kiba's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he felt a familiar feeling settling into his groin. Neji looked absolutely delicious as he lay on Shikamaru's couch, his loose fitting red shorts low on his hips, the straps of his black thong barely visible, and wearing one of Shikamaru's older t-shirts, the material so tight, it seemed to stretch across Neji's chest and rested just above his hipbones, leaving a bit of his stomach exposed.

Shikamaru heard his guest's sharp intake of breath and kept his face blank as he watched those carefully slanted eyes rake over his Neji's body. He looked back over his shoulder at the Hyuuga who knelt on his couch and winked at him.

"What is it, babe?"

Neji flushed at the familiar pet name and glanced at the man in doorway, feeling oddly exposed as those eyes lingered on his tender, pale thighs. He cleared his throat before looking back at Shikamaru. "Give him what he wants." he said aloud.

Kiba missed the nod Shikamaru gave Neji but he surely felt the hand on his chest pushing him back into the hallway.

"What do you want, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

The Inuzuka bristled at the curt tone in which Shikamaru addressed him with but, he simply sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit before leaning on the wall behind himself. "The landlady said the last tenet left the keys to 4E with you."

Shikamaru nodded as he rolled his eyes. Why the last tenet of the apartment across the hall from his decided to leave a spare set of keys with him, he didn't know but he _did_ know when the next tenet showed up, he had to give those keys to said person and in that moment, he realized he was looking at his new neighbor.

Kiba smirked, knowing it wouldn't take Shikamaru more than a moment to understand that he was looking at his new neighbor and a moment later when the door was slammed in his face, he couldn't do anything beyond gap at the door in surprise.

He sat down against the wall, facing Shikamaru and Neji's apartment just as Shino came up the stairs to stand beside where he sat. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes before the door opened again and Shikamaru nodded, throwing the keys in Shino's general direction.

The Aburame caught the keys before they made it to where his arms were resting and nodded at the two men in thanks.

By the way Neji looked between the two, it was obvious that Shikamaru hadn't told him Shino and Kiba were their new neighbors and as Neji and Shikamaru stood in their doorway, holding some sort of wordlessly conversation with his lover, Kiba jumped up and snatched the keys from Shino before adding them onto a key chain with various other keys and unlocking the door to and slipping inside.

"Thank you." Shino said before he followed the Inuzuka into the apartment.

--

End Chapter 7

Okie dokes! So, erm, first off, when this story is ended, you'll still be able to read about Shino and Kiba in this universe in 'Their Story', which is a primarily ShikaNeji story of which this story is a spin-off.

Secondly, if you're a reader of both this and 'Their Story' and you've yet to vote on the poll, you probably should; every vote counts and you know, majority rules, so let your opinion be anonymously known, haha.

Thirdly, thanks for reading this chapter and let me know what you thought of it in a review.

torib0o(08/08)


End file.
